clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Party 2009
The Puffle Party 2009 was a celebration of the puffles of Club Penguin. Many of the rooms throughout the island had been decorated for this puffle celebration. A new temporary room had been added that was accessed through the Snow Forts. Some of the highlights of the party are Puffle Feeding Area room, Ball Pit in the Forest, and each colored puffle had its own fort at Snow Forts. Beach The beach was heavily decorated. Decorations *A large snow fort was in the center, on which two puffles sat. **To the left, a pink puffle in sunglasses. **To the right, a black puffle, acting bad-to-the-bone, as tradition dictates. *A green puffle in a propellor cap was floating near the Lighthouse door. *Various other puffles were participating in various forms of coastal merriment. Beach SWF http://swf.cpcheats.info/rooms/2009/puffle_party_febuary_2009/0220beach.swf Lighthouse The Lighthouse was very heavily decorated. This was the Yellow puffle's domain. Decorations *The music in the background was from the Twelfth Fish play. *Two puffles were on a ramshackle reenactment of Romeo and Juliet, specifically the Balcony scene. **A puffle wearing a blue berret with a feather sat on a stump. **A puffle in an aristocratic hat sat upon the balcony. * There was also a puffle in the bottom-right corner which made sculptures when the player moved its mouse over it. **The puffle made three sculptures before looping back to the first. ***That abstract thing from the Book Room. ***A penguin-based parody of The Thinker. ***What looked like a puffle wearing a cape and mask. From the "Squidzoid VS Shadow Guy & Gamma Gal" play. ***If you look quickly, the puffles on the stage to the far left would immidiantly stop anything they were doing, with a very startled expression on their face. They would face the glaring puffle in surprise, nod a few times and continue where they left off. *Most impressively, there was a yellow puffle in the top-center of the room. If the player stood on a wooden plank nearby, the yellow puffle would acknowledge said player, and from there, the facination begins. **The puffle would take out a red paintbrush, jump, and swipe the player's actual username on the canvas. **From there, it would put the paintbrush down and stare at the canvas, as if in thought. **After a few seconds, the puffle would paint a penguin that wears the same color as the user. Lighthouse SWF http://swf.cpcheats.info/rooms/2009/puffle_party_febuary_2009/0220light.swf Free Item There was a Puffle Bandana at the Cove. This was previously an item available from Rockhopper in 2007. Gallery Construction Plaza puffle construction.png Party Photos Image:Beach_Puffle.jpg|The Beach during the 2009 Puffle Party. Image:Cove_Puffle.jpg|The Cove during the 2009 Puffle Party. Image:Forest_Puffle.jpg|The Forest during the 2009 Puffle Party. Image:Forts_Puffle.jpg|The Snow Forts during the 2009 Puffle Party. Image:Iceberg_Puffle.jpg|The Iceberg during the 2009 Puffle Party. Image:Lighthouse_Puffle.jpg|The Lighthouse during the 2009 Puffle Party. Image:Puffle_feeding.jpg|The Puffle Feeding Area during the 2009 Puffle Party. Image:Night_Club_Puffle.jpg|The Night Club during the 2009 Puffle Party. Image:Dock_Puffle.jpg|The Dock during the 2009 Puffle Party. Image:Beacon_Puffle.jpg|The Beacon during the 2009 Puffle Party. Image:Underground_Puffle.jpg|The Underground Pool during the 2009 Puffle Party with open windows. Image:Underground_Puffle_Flames.jpg|The Underground Pool during the 2009 Puffle Party with closed windows. Pp2009town.png|Town Pp2009plaza.png|Plaza Pp2009petshop.png|Pet Shop Trivia *Whenever you walked a certain color Puffle, the balloons in areas such as the Beach would change to that puffle's color, and so would the sign outside the Pet Shop. *A new subspecies of puffle was first seen in this party. Every 30 minutes (XX:00 and XX:30) a white puffle would reveal itself in the Dojo Courtyard bushes and every 30 minutes (XX:15 and XX:45) it would appear at the Ski Hill for a few moments. *Notice in the ball pit there are seven ball colors, of the seven original puffles. There are also white balls in there too. *If the Puffle Party comes back every year, this could mean there will also be a new Puffle each year. *On the Coffee Shop, there was a banner saying: PUFFLE PARTY. It had every puffle color, but there was also a brown, orange and a magenta color. *Before the Puffle Party, Club Penguin made a short documentary on puffles. *In the Lighthouse where a Yellow Puffle would paint your username, many players argued with each other about whose username was actually there. Music *Puffle Party 1 *Puffle Party 2 *Puffle Party 3 See also *Puffle Party 2010 *Puffle *Parties *White Puffle Category:Events Category:Parties Category:Puffles Category:Puffle Fans Category:Pets Category:Old Events Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties of 2009